It All Started With a Dance
by ElementalViolets
Summary: A fluffy fic, but with some angst. Harry/Draco SLASH HPDM A masked ball may or may not change everything... Rated T for mentions of Abuse, and Language. Other pairings: HG/BZ Ron!Bashing, Giinny!bashing
1. The Train

**Hey, guys! So this is my very first drarry fic (well, first ANY fic) I've ever written! Bear with me as I start developing a writing style and rhythm, and I hope you like the story! My updates might be a little sporadic at the beginning, but hopefully they will find a rhythm as well. **

**Disclaimer: *prays* Please let me be JK Rowling, Please let me be JK Rowling! *nothing happens* Well, I guess that means I'm (still) not her….**

**Rating:T. This isn't ever going to be a rated M story. Sorry, people!**

**Warning: This fic contains swearing, and SLASH. MEANING BOY WITH BOY. So if you are a homophobe, then I suggest that you don't read it, and perhaps you should live under a rock for good measure.**

**Without further ado, leggo!**

"Finally! Back at last!" Harry was interrupted from his thoughts as Hermione plopped down beside him in the train compartment of the Hogwarts Express, arms full of various parchments and books. "I thought this summer would never be over!"

Harry couldn't agree more. His summer was filled with exhausting chores and doing summer homework for "Darling Diddikins". He couldn't even begin to express how glad that the new term is finally starting.

"Oy, 'Mione! Are you planning on taking every single class offered or something?" Ron asked through a mouthful of chocolate frog.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I want to be as prepared as possible for the NEWTS this year," Hermione replied smartly, opening her beat up and obviously well-read copy of Hogwarts: A History.

"You gotta be kidding. I mean, this is _sixth year_! I'm planning on big things, mate," Ron said, brushing crumbs from his shirt and leaning back contently.

"Mhm. And just what 'big things' is the great Ron Weasely going to be doing, _'mate'_?" She gave him a look of feigned disinterest painted on her face, but Harry could see the sparkling amusement in her warm brown eyes.

"Well, that's the thing! I-"

Ron never got to finish his statement when the compartment door slammed open with a bang, and a disheveled Neville Longbottom came barreling in, robes askew. "Hey, guys! Have you seen my Scrambling Scrub anywhere?I can't find it, and Gran's gonna kill me if she finds out I lost it before even getting to the castle!"

Harry chuckled dryly and shook his head. "Same old Nev. Hey... What kind of animal is a 'Scrambling Scrub' anyways?" he asked.

"Well, there's the thing… I've kind of given up on animals. Too much work, and they keep running away. I decided to get a plant! At least with plants, all I have to do is water them, and most can't escape! You know... except this particular species..."

The group burst into laughter, resulting in Ron spraying multicolored beans every which way, some landing in poor Hermione's hair.

"RONALD!" She shrieked, panicking. "I'm never going to be able to get these out!"

"Hey don't worry about it, 'Mione! I think it's an improvement!"

Which, of course, made them laugh all the harder, while Hermione gave Ron one of her famous glares of death.

"What's all the commotion in here? You're scaring the Jiggly Jumblerpuffs away, and they're so very hard to catch once startled," Luna (Well, Looney to be honest) Lovegood poked her head in the doorway and looked around at the breathless bunch, looking mildly amused.

Hermione was busy trying to untangle the sticky beans from her bushy hair as she replied, "Sorry Luna, we'll try to keep it down. Ronald here doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut-literally!"

"That alright. I believe I can hear them now..." Luna floated off (well, in Harry's opinion, Luna never just WALKS anywhere. She tends to bounce, or float), presumably in search of more Jumblerpuffs.

"Well, I'd best be off as well. I can't have poor Spikey impaling a poor, unsuspecting first year… See you guys at the school!" Neville waved goodbye as he walked backwards out of the tiny room, bumping into someone as he did so.

"Watch where you're going, Longbottom. Merlin, Gryffindors never seem to get better with age, do they?" None other than Draco Malfoy sneered, looking down at the nervous boy.

"What do you want, Ferret Face?" Ron asked angrily as Neville scampered off.

"Oh, nothing much. Just wanted to see how the Golden Boy and his ragtag team of misfits were doing on this lovely afternoon ride. Tell me, Weasely. Weren't you wearing those robes last year...?" the blonde asked with a smirk.

Ron leapt out of his seat at the still open compartment door to head towards the blonde in the hall. "Why I outta- "He was pulled back into his seat by Hermione. Harry quietly got up and went to the doorway. Looking the Slytherin prince in the eye, he said firmly, "Is your father faring well in Azkaban, Malfoy?" and shut the compartment door soundly, not before seeing the blonde boy's wide eyes stare.

"Hey! Why didn't you let me at 'im?"

"Ron, you mustn't let him provoke you like that. It'll only prove his point," Hermione tried to reason."

'Mione's right, Ron. Malfoy's just being a git and looking for a fight," Harry added in.

"Hey, what's with you, Harry?" Ron asked, taking his irritation out on Harry. "You haven't really spoken all train ride, and then when you do, you defend bloody MALFOY of all people!"

"I wasn't defending him, Ron! Did you not hear me call him a git? I was just saying it wasn't a good idea to start our sixth year off with a fight on the train. And I'm sorry," Harry added a little softer, "for not talking much. I've just had a lot on my mind."

Both his friends' eyes widened in understanding at this. Hermione spoke hesitantly with concern for the raven haired boy in her eyes, "Do… Do you want to talk to us about it, Harry? About Siri- I mean, Snuffles?"

Harry shook his head. "No, it's alright. I've gotten over it. I promise!" he said to her dubious look.

She looked like she wanted to say more to Harry, but kept quiet. It wasn't exactly true that he has gotten over Sirius's death, but he really didn't want to talk about it now. It still hurt to bring him up.

The scenery rolled by as the three of them sat in an awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity. Harry reverted to back to his internal thoughts he was thinking before the chaos. Yep, the summer had been pretty bad. Harry had a really tough time dealing with Sirius's death. He lost the only father figure in his life, and on top of that blow, he had to deal with being at the Dursleys. Seeing as Harry couldn't use magic outside of school, they were merciless with their chores. They were probably trying to get him back for what happened to him and Dudley with the dementors last summer, Harry mused with a touch of annoyance. He decided to just stare out the window to distract himself from his thoughts.

"Did you hear about the ball this year?" Hermione asked tentatively, finally breaking the ice.

"Another one?" Ron asked. "The Yule one is bad enough..."

"Oh shush, you. This one will be fun! It's a _masquerade_ ball," she said in a hushed whisper even though they were the only ones in the compartment. "Don't tell anyone about it, though! I only knew because I signed up to be on the planning committee."

"Of course you would," Ron said with a slight smile, shaking his head in fake exasperation. "I swear, one of these days you are going to pass out from sheer bloody exhaustion."

"Don't be silly Ronald, and watch your mouth. This will be fun! Costumes masks, and mystery! You will have no idea who you're dancing with! I suspect that this is another try by Dumbledore for inter house mingling, but it's just a theory as of yet," the bushy haired brunette mused. "You _have_ to come! I can't put in all this work and have you two not show!"

Ron shrugged uncomfortably. "I dunno, 'Mione…"

"Pleaseee?" she asked, widening her eyes just a tad, "For meee?"

Harry inwardly chuckled at the effect it had on Ron. He looked a little, well, like he got hit with a bludger. Both boys stared at each other and then nodded. "Ugh, fine. For my overworked, way too committed friend," the red haired boy gave in. He rolled his eyes at Harry. "Women."

Okay, so I know this chapter was a little short, but bear with me! I promise they will get longer! If you can, drop a review! I would absolutely LOVE the feedback! Cookies for all that do!

XOXO, Emerald Queen


	2. The Feast

**I'M BACCCKKKK! *Cowers while readers throw stones* I know, I know! The sad thing is, I don't even have that good of an excuse. I was so distracted by life, and took a break from writing for a couple of weeks. But here I am! **

**SOME IMPORTANT THINGS:**

**-I edited chapter one, so now its a LOT longer. I would definitely suggest going back and rereading it.**

**-I changed the rating, as well, to T just to be on the safe side. This story has angst in it, but it also has fluff as well, and I wanted to be safe with the swearing.**

**DISCLAIMER: *Breaks down and cries because she doesn't own Harry Potter***

**Without further ado, LEGGO**

Harry decided that his absolute favorite moment at Hogwarts was that first feast in the Great Hall. It seemed that everyone was practically glowing with happiness as they caught up with their friends and ate like they never had before. He glanced over to the Slytherin table, and it looked like even Malfoy -the stuck up git that he is- was smiling slightly as he listened to his friends. Harry wondered what he would look like if he smiled all the way... NO. He stopped that train of thought abruptly.

'The hell?' The black haired boy thought, a little disconcerted. 'Where did that come from? Why would I care if the snake smiled?'

He was extremely grateful when Ron nudged him. "Hey mate, you alright? You seem a little green. I wouldn't eat too fast."

Hermione spoke up, one eyebrow raised at Ron, "You're one to talk, Mr. 'I'm going to get five servings and then finish off everyone else's plates as well'."

"What can I say? It's a gift! And I still look bloody amazing, if I do say so myself!"

Everyone at the table rolled their eyes at that, Hermione most of all. "You're so full of yourself," she smiled, shaking her head.

Ron replied, his voice tinged with smugness, "Well, I _am_ Ron Weasely, after all. I have standards to uphold!"

Harry chuckled at this display between his two best friends. 'This is where home is,' he thought contentedly, forgetting about his troubled thought of the blonde Slytherin.

Everyone turned to see Headmaster Dumbledore rising form his seat to announce the students.

"I have some exciting news," he announces, his blue eyes sparkling merrily. "I know that there has been much tension these days, as we prepare for dark times ahead. But what could be a better cure for the dark than something light? That is why myself and your teachers have decided to throw the first ever inter-house masquerade ball. It is designed so that nobody knows who they are dancing with unless they decide to reveal themselves. Those who wish to go to this ball shall sign up on a sheet of charmed paper, and on the eve of the dance, they will be disguised in a costume glamour that can only be removed by either myself or the staff. So I would hope to see you sign up, and now you may enjoy the rest of the night. Thank you for your time."

He sat back down, and the hall erupted into excited chatter about the upcoming dance. Harry could see and ecstatic Ginny shaking an extremely nervous-looking Neville, while Luna looks on dreamily. He wondered if she even heard the announcement.

"I told you this would be great!" Hermione chattered excitedly. "We can go and meet new people without caring what house they're in!"

"I dunno, 'Mione," Ron grumbled in return. "I don't fancy getting caught up with a (he shudders) _Slytherin." _

"Butt that's the beauty of it! You wouldn't know! And that way, you wouldn't let house rivalries get in the way of making new connections!"

Actually, Harry thought that sounded like a good idea. Dumbledore was truly ingenious. After the dance, it was more likely the houses would act much more united, giving more a cause to the war effort against Voldemort and the death eaters. "I'll go," he said aloud abruptly.

Hermione looked victorious while Ron looked as if he swallowed his Treacle Tart the wrong way. She looked at Ron smugly, and after a couple long seconds, he gave in as well. "Alright, fine. But I expect some quality essays that you will let me copy for potions!"

"Deal."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry set down his trunk on his bed in the Gryffindor dorms, and turned to see Ron lug his own large, worn trunk on his bed with a large grunt.

"Great Merlin, Ron, did you bring your entire room back with you to Hogwarts?" He asked with an amused grin.

Ron shrugged sheepishly, "I only brought the things I couldn't live without, mate. Hey, what about yourself? You were able to lift yours no problem!"

Ron could see all the muscles in Harry's face tense, and see his expression close up like a door slamming shut.

"Well, seeing as how the only "family" I have are cruel, sadistic bastards, perhaps you can see why I don't have many things in my trunk," Harry spat, and turned away to face his trunk once more.

How dare Ron to bring up his family, or lack thereof? Harry tried to push back the onslaught of memories that threatened to overtake him, but they surfaced anyways.

Hundreds of different memories of Uncle Vernon standing above him, hundreds of different blows descending on the raven haired boy's bruised and fragile body. Memories of getting shoved roughly up against walls, his head knocking against doors. Memories of tears that rolled down his face in rivers as he stared at the pitch blackness of his room inn the middle of the night. Memories of-

He snapped out of it as he felt a hand shaking his shoulder gently.

"Mate you alright?" He looked up to see Ron's concerned face peering down at him. "You started shaking and muttering. Was it another vision of You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah," Harry mumbled. "Yeah, that's it. If you don't mind, I think I'm just going to go to bed now." He shrugged off his school robes and put on his pajamas as Ron did the same.

"Good idea, Mate; I'm knackered," Ron replied, getting into his bed.

"Hey, Dean, Don't forget to set your goddy awful alarm clock for tomorrow, yeah?" Seamus reminded the other boy, as groans filled the dorm at the reminder of how early the boys must get up the next day.

"Don't worry, I won't," Dean replied through an enormous yawn. "I won'…." Sounds of gentle snoring filled the air as each boy dropped off to sleep, Harry last of all. He couldn't quite shake the memories that were stirred up by Ron's simple comment. He couldn't let Ron find out about his past. He couldn't let anyone find out.

And with that, the boy's eyes slowly closed, and he dropped into the comforting darkness of slumber.

**YAYYY! Another chapter finished! I'm sorry it's so short... It took me awhile to get back in the 'zone' of things, so to speak. I know this was more off an angsty chapter, but I needed it to slowly build for further encounters. I hope you enjoyed**!

PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are like pinches of salt in the great simmering soup pot of life! PllleeeEEEaaaAAAaassSSssEEEeeEEE


	3. STORY UPDATE

ATTENTION! I am currently in the process of re writing, and heavily editing this story. I will start posting chapters again when I finish the story, or at least get a lot done, so be forewarned this will take a LOOONNNGGGG time to do. I thank you for your support, and I hope you understand. I'm sorry for any inconveniece.

I will still be posting some oneshots, and or some other fics. Mainly I just put onto paper whatever pops in my head at night, haha! The music I listen too affects my creativity as well ^_^

See you in a while :)

-Violets


End file.
